Love Like Woe
by Mr. Reckless
Summary: Nicholas & Lucy are happy together,as are Logan & Isabeau,but what happens when Logan & Lucy start to fall for each other?What happens when they kiss and Isabeau & Nicholas  catch them?Will our favourite couples stay together or fall apart? Only 3/4 chaps
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm trying something new: LoganxLucy. I've always been NicholasxLucy, but I'm trying out this : ) Okay, so please review and this is set after Out For Blood, when Logan and Isabeau and Nicholas and Lucy are happy together.**

**Or are they . . . ?**

**Lol, sorry, Random 'mysterious' moment. Please review!**

**Love Ellie xx**

_Lucy (POV)_

I was in my room at my own house, lying on my bed on my laptop and on the phone to Nicholas. It was round about 9 o'clock, the sun was set and the night sky was making a picture in my window. Nicholas sounded worried, but I was confused as to what he was about. Every time I asked him, he said he was fine and it was nothing, but, finally, on the fifteenth go, he answered me.

"Well . . . I have to go to the courts for the night," he admitted.

"And . . .?" That was it?

"And you'll be alone!"

I laughed.

He was always so worried about me, and he didn't need to be! I wasn't the one they wanted for vampire queen! (Well, I wasn't a vampire, so that could be a problem.)

"Don't laugh! This is serious, Lucy!"

"It's only one night!"

"Well, I don't trust you alone! So-" You gotta feel a _little _hurt, "-I'm leaving Logan with you."

"Oh, gee, thanks for the faith," I said, rolling my eyes and typing on my laptop. A chat popped up from Logan on Facebook and I laughed again.

"Lucy!" Nicholas yelled.

"Jeez, Nicky! No need to deafen me! Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

"What?"

"Logan's talking to me on Facebook."

"Oh, I'm coming round with him now, okay?"

"Yes, that's okay, why wouldn't it be okay?"

"I'm only asking. Now-"

I sighed and cut him off. "Just come round, would you?"

"I'll be there in a second."

I put the phone down before he could say anything about being careful for the 60 seconds it took for him and his brother to get here. I said goodbye to Logan on chat and closed my laptop carefully, going to get changed into my nightdress before they arrived. I came out, just as I heard my door open downstairs.

"Lucy?" Nicholas yelled upstairs.

"Here!" I yelled back. "But you know that already."

"Yup, we do," I heard Logan say, jogging up the stairs. I perched on the stool of my Victorian-Style dressing table, rolling my eyes.

What? I'm old fashioned, get over it.

Nicholas and Logan entered my room and Logan threw himself on my bed.

As you do.

Literally, he launched himself at it.

Luckily, I have numerous amounts of pillows, so he didn't break it.

"You shouldn't leave your door open, you know that, Lucky," Nicholas chided as soon as he walked in. I just rolled my eyes and turned away.

"So, what've you got to go to the Courts for, anyway?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but me, Sol, Sebastian, Isabeau, Quinn and Hunter do. Mom and Dad won't tell us."

"Oh."

"Taking my Isabeau," Logan huffed. I laughed at him and he glared at me softly, which made me laugh again.

"Whatever," I said.

"When'll you be back?"

"Tomorrow night. Around 10 PM, we're staying there in the chambers."

"Oh, laaaarrvvely," I said in a posh voice, rolling my eyes. I stood up from the stool and moved some things around for a second. "Does he have to be with me all the time?" I asked Nicholas, pointing at Logan.

"What's wrong with that?" Logan said, looking defensive I laughed.

_Everything._

"Yes, this is serious, Lucy. You still have the injury and you can't protect yourself."

"Oh, gee, thanks. Feelin' the love, Nicky, feelin' the love."

"Just stay with him and keep yourself out of trouble, please?"

"Whatever."

"Lucy."

"Fine."

He leant down and kissed me innocently then pulled back when Logan coughed attentively.

"Oh, shut up," he said to his brother. " See you tomorrow. I'll come back here at about ten."

"'kay," I said.

He walked downstairs without looking back.

"Ahh, young love," Logan said, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Shut up!" I said, wacking him with one of my many pillows. "Speak for yourself!"

He was in his usual pirate attire, his hair perfectly positioned to make him look like Ben Barnes (who, by the way, I love. Shut up, I can have a celebrity crush as well as a boyfriend). His eyes glowed as I sat on the bed next to him.

"So . . ." He said. "Where to begin?"


	2. Chapter 2 & The VotePoll Results

Logan POV

Lucy was just sitting on her laptop, on Facebook and on the FictionFan thingy or something.

"So . . . " I said, dragging out the 'o'.

"So . . . . " she said, mocking me _again._

"We really need to stop that . . . We've done it about six times tonight and it's only been about twenty minutes

"Yeah . . . " she laughed. "Yeah, kinda our thing now."

"Yupp. So, d'ya wanna actually do something, now?" I asked.

"Yeah, movie?" she suggested.

"What've you got?"

"Saw, IT the Clown, Let Me In, Twili-"

I interrupted, "Please don't say Twilight, and you got anything . . . nice?"  
>"Twilight, and what? Has dear Isabeau turned you soft?" she laughed.<p>

"Don't say that to her face, or you'll be dead, then Nicholas will be dead."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why will Nicky be dead if I die?"

"He loves you, duh," I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Because it _**was **_the most obvious thing in the world.

Her cheeks tinted red, and she smiled lightly. "Really?"

"Of course. He totally does."

"You totally sound like a teenage girl."

"Oh, well."

"Well, I love him too, if it comes to any help," she said in a small voice, I grinned. "What?"

"You're blushing and . . . "

"And what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Really, Logan, what?" she said, sounding intrigued. She got up from her place on the bed and put her laptop on the dressing table.

"it doesn't matter!"

"Logan!" she yelled. "You better freaking tell me!" She hit me.

"Ow, and it's seriously nothing, Luce. Just that my dear brother loves you."

She looked at me suspiciously for a few seconds then let it go. I sighed in relief silently.

"Don't think I've let this go," she warned. I laughed. Fail. "Right, movie?"

"Yeah, we'll watch, 'Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'," I said, grinning innocently like a little girl. She hit me again, and I laughed. "Okay, that's really starting to hurt, what did Hunter do to you?"

"You should see me when I'm not injured," she grinned, every single tooth in her non-fanged mouth showing. "Come on," she said, jumping off the bed and grabbing my hand then pulling me out of the door, downstairs. Her hand was warm, unlike Isabeau's.

God, tell me I didn't say that aloud. If Lucy told Isabeau, she'd kill me.

Luckily, lucy didn't comment, so I assumed that I didn't say it.

_Thank you, Lord._

Lucy POV

I was _so _telling Isabeau.

I smirked and set up the movie then sat down on the sofa, opening my table's cupboard and taking out some Malteasers and a Cola. I sighed and settled into the couch as the film _Mean Girls _came on. Lifting my feet onto the couch, I hugged my knees to my chest with one hand and rested my chin on them, taking Malteasers one by one from the bag as the title credits rolled.

"Got any blood in your little Candy Stash?" Logan teased. I smirked and leant over pulling out some blood, stored in WKD bottles. His eyes widened. "_Dude."_

I just smirked wider and turned back to the TV and regaining my position.

The movie was only an hour and a half, and seemed to only be about five minutes passing. I sighed and switched back to usual TV, where _Being Human _was showing. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Logan.

"Another movie?"

"Nah, girly chat."

I laughed. "How are you and Isabeau?"

"Joyous. And, I hear about you and my darling brother all of the time, if you aren't invading my home."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm forced to stay there, not that I don't want to, but I'm sick of Nicholas' idiot act."

"Yeah, we all are, but he's just protecting you."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before."

"Well, you never seem to take it in. He's worried about you."

"You all think I don't know that, that I'm a clueless human; I may be human, but trust me, honey, I ain't clueless. I know more than you think. I've been researching this for years, I've asked Geoffrey, I've asked Nicholas, I know."

It was true.

I did know; all of it.

"I know that, but nobody else seems to."

"Well . . . Thanks."

"No problem."

I held my hands open for a hug and he grinned, generously embracing me in his big arms, covered by the thin cotton of his shirt. The drawstrings at the neckline tickled my cheeks. I sighed.

"You're an awesome brother."

"Brother, right."

He kissed my hair and I thought about what he meant by those words.

And I wondered about that same thing for the rest of the night.

Until he told me.

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: I know, I'm vile! I left you with a cliffy when I didn't update! But I have **_**a lot **_**on my mind, right now. Plus, I had no internet! I'm sorry, but I have the next chapter ready and the results of the vote/poll.**

** Ass.**

**2. Love Him, Like Him, Hate Him.**

**3. Over-Protected.**

**4. A Different Brand.**

**5. Locking Up Lucy.**

**6. Destined/2012 Drake Chronicles.**

**So, I'll be updating the top 3, **_**Bad Ass**_**, **_**Love Him; Like Him; Hate Him?**_** and **_**Over-Protected.**_

**Please review (:**

**Love Ellie xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_Nicholas (POV)_

Eventually, the meeting finished. It seemed like it had been years. It turned out that it was just a meeting about what to do about the Helios-Ra agreement that we'd been working on for weeks. We'd finally come to terms and figured out ways that we could get along without getting in eachother's way, but helping. Sounds sappy, somehow, huh?

Anyways, we'd actually been 'let out' earlier than we were supposed to leave. Instead of night the next day, I left at about 3AM the next morning. They said that they 'Didn't need me anymore'.

Hurt a bit, but at least I got to see Lucy.

I'd asked Mom if I could stay over at Lucy's for the night, because it was just easier than going home, where I'd basically be alone and annoyed . . . She'd reluctantly agreed, and continued with her meeting. I snook out without any of my bored brothers noticing.

Isabeau wanted in, so I decided that she could take Logan back to my house and do . . . God knows what. I shiver at the thought . . . Sol almost caught us out, but I just said that Dad asked us to go pick something up.

I'm making it sound like Lucy's illegal, aren't I? Yeah, well, she should be. She's literally like a drug. Aah, well. It's worth it.

I got in my car and drive over to Lucy's, preparing myself for her yelling at me and full-on eye rolling for me leaving her with Logan all night.

But nothing prepared me for what we saw.

"Logan, stop it. You know it can't happen."

There was silence for a few minutes and Isabeau and I sat outside Lucy's living room window, vampire hearing full on. I peered over the window ledge.

"I know . . . I do love her, I honestly do."

"I know."

"And I love-"

"Lucy, don't."

There was a dead silence.

"I'm sor-"

The sound of Lucy's voice was interupted by the muffled sounds of-

_Lucy (POV)_

-Kissing.

It was happening.

And I don't know why.

The kiss was filled with lust and urgency, never slow. It was like 'Live Fast, Die Young'. And that was what I was going to have to do, if Nicholas found out.

"Nicky," I whispered.

Logan pulled back. "I'm Logan."

I hit his shoulder. "No, Logan. Nicholas! What about Nicky? What about Isabeau? Oh, shit . . . " I started freaking out. "If they find out, we're dead, Logan. _Dead._ They can _not_ find out about this!"

"Too late."

My head shot to the door. Nicholas was standing there, next to Isabeau. They both looked both shocked and majorly pissed off.

_Shit._

"Nicholas," I said, cautiously. I stood up from Logan's lap (do not even remember getting there, but okay . . . ) and walked over to Nicholas. "Nicky, please don't be mad."

"Mad?" he asked, incredulously. "He's my brother, Lucy. _My __**freaking**__ brother."_

His face was blank, only his words held emotion.

_ShitShit._

Looking back, I saw Isabeau dragging Logan out of the room. His face was pained, and her's was glowing with anger. They left my house, and I could hear yelling coming from the Woods, I winced.

"Nicky . . ."

"No, I'm not furious, Lucy. I'm not even mad."

His eyes were burnt-out; dead.

"I'm- I'm sorry."

"Don't be." When he saw the confused look on my face, he continued. "You see, you made me realise something . . . I'd do anything for you. _Anything._ Even if it kills me, I'll do it. I already knew _that,_ but I realised something else. You could kill me, and I'd be okay with it. I'd be fine, as long as you're happy. If you want something, I'll get it. Even if it kills me; destroys me to be with you, I'll be with you. I don't even care that you kissed him. I honestly don't. But I am begging you . . . Please, _please, _don't do anything like this. Ever again. I trust you with too much, you know everything about me. I just love you _too _much. I don't know why, but I do. I don't even want to know. Please, don't do **anything **like this _ever _again. Please, at least try. I love you too much to let you go, Lucy. Please promise me that."

He whispered the last part, and his eyes were filled with silent tears. I didn't know what to say. My eyes were slowly starting to let tears drip down my cheeks, and I walked forwards, grabbing his hand.

"Nicholas, I promise. I never _ever _wanted to kiss Logan, like that . . . I'm sorry."

His eyes had regained some character, but it wasn't so good. They looked wounded, hurt.

"I promise."

He sat down on the sofa shaking, and put his head in his hands. "Thank you."

I sat next to him, and stayed silent. I knew that, if I said anything, it would make things worse. So, I just thought. I thought back to what he said to me.

_Even if it kills me, I'll do it._

I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply. I'd do the same for him. I'd do anything for him. Literally. I've been through a lot for his family. I'd do anything for the people I love. My life was centered around them. Around him.

_I love you too much to let you go._

He said I love you.

He'd never said that to me.

And I'd never said it to him.

"Nicholas," I said, in a strangled whisper.  
>He didn't looks at me, but I knew he was payying attention.<p>

"I love you."

He slowly raised his head from his hands, sitting up, shifting the sofa with each movement.

"I love you, too."

I sighed in relief, I wanted to hug him, kiss him, apologize numerous times for anything I've ever done. I did love him, and no-one loved anyone more. Proven.

He turned to me, looking at me intently.

"Lucky Hamilton, you are one of the mosst amazing girls in the world. Screw that, the most amazing person in the world. I love you more than anything. I don't want you to feel bad about this."

"But-"

"No, Lucky. Now, go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"Technically it is the morning."

"Smart ass."

I smiled; we were back to normal.

"You know you love it."

"True story."

I kissed him lightly then grabbed a blanket from behind the sofa.

"Fine, but I'm staying down here with you."

"Or we could go upstairs, like normal people."

I raised an eyebrow. "Fine, but don't get any ideas."

He laughed. "Yeah, because you don't."

"Whatever."

I pulled his hand, making him stand. I dragged him upstairs, well, not like he needed to be forced.

I mean, as sweet and insanley forgiving as he was, he was still a dude.

**A/N: Heyy :D Do you want me to make another chapter, or . . . ? I'll do whatever, really Wasn't really the ending you expected, huh? Yeah, well, I'm like that :D I know that it was major sappy and sickly sweet, but it's 2: 23 am in England . . . SO I'm slightly crazy.**

**As per usual **

**So, hit me up if you want another chapter, if not, well . . . Review anyway XD**

**I love you all so much!**

**Lots of Love, Ellie xx**


End file.
